Impersonations
by aquaXtreme
Summary: Having to take care of a guest was one thing. Having to take care of someone who treated you like a slave and who you had to dress up as her to save her life was another thing all together.
1. Of Fear And Blood

**Hey there! This is my first fan fiction so don't expect it to be too good. And please read and review. PLEASE! Here's the story.**

* * *

Her legs were aching, her breath short but sharp, her heart was racing but still she forced herself to keep running. Her eyesight was starting to get clouded by the sweat forming on her brows but she didn't dare stop. The sound of footsteps behind her began to get louder and louder with every heart beat that pumped blood throughout her frail body. She sprinted past closed shops, past parked cars and past a tall tower with a clock attached to its face. She glimpsed at it for a second, a mere single second, and memories of the past week started to flood her. She remembered that only the day before she had been visiting and had even climbed that tower which locals called Big Ben. She had had so much fun before complete strangers started hunting her down!

"She's over there!"

A man's voice yelled. She looked at the Big Ben one last time and was about to run again when she noticed an almost invisible, narrow alleyway. She took a deep breath and began running towards it but accidentally stumbled and hit her head on the concrete pavement. She reached up touched her forehead and felt something sticky oozing out. Blood. Yet her determination to survive slowly picked her up and she clumsily staggered towards the alleyway and squeezed herself in the best she could. She was losing consciousness. Fast. She saw the outline of men and heard shouts of fury before her eyes closed unwillingly and her world faded to black.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short but I hoped you liked it meaning that I hope you read more when I write more. Oh yeah and _REVIEW! _Thank you!**

**aquaXtreme**


	2. Of Not Being Interested

_**Well here it is. Chapter two. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and it really meant a lot to know that people read my stories! Coolio...*blushes bright red*awkward... ahhhh.... ON WITH THE STORY! Pls! =}.**_

* * *

Zhalia Moon was anything but joyful. Excited. Pleased. Delighted. Or any of those other adjectives that were connected with the word _happy_. And after her morning who wouldn't have been?! She'd been woken up from a peaceful slumber by a pair of bluebirds (she hadn't even known that there were bluebirds near her area!), she had had a cold shower (not even tepid) which was only one of the many consequences of having her boiler broken down and not even having the slightest bother to fix it, she had stepped in a pile of dog poo left lying around (wasn't that illegal?) on the way to Sophie's house and, just to finish creating her morning cake of crap, she was stuck listening to Lok and Sophie argue like a married couple – a married couple with broken teeth if they didn't shut up soon.

"LOK!"

"WHAT?!"

"YOU BURNT THE BREAKFAST!"

"Whoop-di-doo!" Zhalia muttered while making a little circle motion with her forefinger. She glanced at her soaking boots she had left next to the radiator after she had washed them and groaned. Anything would have been better than being trapped here listening to two brats (more Sophie than Lok) bickering like two babies!

"I may have put too much power on the raypulse...." Lok mumbled before his red haired team mate popped her head into the living room.

"You what....?"

Zhalia glared at Lok.

"Way to go, kid! You've angered Her Royal Highness!"

Lok frowned.

"So I used my powers. What's the big deal?!"

"The big deal is that we could be attacked half a minute later and you would have wasted your powers on COOKING BREAKFAST!"

Zhalia raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow before snorting into laughter.

"That is the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard," She managed to choke out in between her amusement "and believe me, I've heard many pathetic excuses!"

At that exact time Dante chose to enter the house. He stared at the scene that met him; Zhalia lying on the couch trying to control herself from an obviously hysterical joke, Lok fiddling around with some puzzle while Sophie was trying to shove a pan of burnt eggs into Lok's line of vision. Soon the other three occupants of the room began to realise that he was there. Dante blinked.

"Not even going to ask." He said while shutting the door behind him. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Lok broke it.

"Awkward...." He said and received a shove that toppled him of his short stool by Zhalia.

"OI!"

* * *

_**Hoped you liked that little bit. Sorry there's no action here yet but there will be soon and it was really hard trying to capture Zhalia's personality so if I did anything wrong or there's something I could improve on for my next chapter don't hesitate to say so in your review which leads me on to my next point READ AND REVIEW! Thanks!**_

_**aquaXtreme**_


	3. Of Discoveries And Not Being Bothered

****

Hey Guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update but blame it all on exams! And coursework. Anyway on with the story!

* * *

Her eyes slowly opened as consciousness returned. Bright light blinded her and she was momentarily confused about where she was. It then hit her like a ton of bricks. All the running and fear. The strang

e men in suits chasing after her non-stop. She winced in pain as memory after memory flooded back into her mind but she barred them from becoming permanently scarred onto her brain. She shook her head roughly before staggering onto her feet. She struggled to do that but got there in the end with the support from the solid walls that surrounded her. She raised her hand and tentatively touched the sore area on her head. The image of blood on her hands crept into her mind but was soon pushed out. She wouldn't let herself get trapped in her own box of fear. Not now, not ever. All she needed to do was find help. And fast. She limped out of the alleyway into the empty streets and groaned. The million dollar question was: where would she find any?

Sophie slammed the door shut behind her. How dare he? Just because she had been looking out for him didn't give him any right to contradict her! Sophie wrapped her coat tighter around her as she began to walk briskly in the direction of nowhere. But she didn't seem to mind. After all her thoughts were focused on one sole thing: Lok. Sophie had never cared for anyone as deeply as she did for him. Not even for Santiago or LeBlanche. Sophie bit her lip then mentally slapped herself. She was complaining about Lok and if she let all those soft thoughts in the way she would never come up with something to scold him with. Suddenly she stopped. Her eyes were focused on something below her. Sophie bent down and frowned at the small red puddle. She gingerly dipped her finger in it and held it up to her nose. Blood. A bad feeling crept up her spine as she wiped the blood off of her finger. A million and one questions ran through her mind yet she refused to answer any of them until she got more information. A blur ran through the corner of her eye as Sophie whipped her head in that direction. She had no idea what she was getting into but she knew one thing for sure- she wasn't going to let that thing get away. She began chasing after it, dodging every obstacle that blocked her way, never letting her eyes drift away from her target. Finally 'it' came to a halt and headed inside an abandoned factory. Sophie shuddered as she eyed the location that was often considered a cliché in many mystery novels. A place where people died soundlessly. That wasn't the part that scared her though. The thought of there being thousands of hiding places for someone to hide did. She entered the building and nervously looked around. Sophie considered saying 'Boltflare' but then rejected the idea since 'it' could be a human. No way was she going to let her identity as a seeker be shown! She whipped her head towards the sounds of creaking but shook her head thinking that her mind was playing tricks on her. She frowned. Where on earth was 'it'? 'It' couldn't have just disappeared into thin air! Could it? A hand reached out of the shadows and touched her shoulder. Sophie screamed and turned around while getting ready to aim a hard kick towards its legs but stopped just in time when she saw her terrified unintended victim. 'It' was a she. Sophie stared at her in shock. The poor girl had previously been well dressed but now her clothes had been reduced to tattered rags. Scrapes had scathed her once unmarked legs and blood-dried and fresh- was dripping onto the cold, metal floor. Her lips were cracked and her eyes were frightened and dull with tears gathering in them.

"Oh my god..."

Those were the only words Sophie could manage to whisper. The girl looked at her weakly.

"Help me, please."

She pleaded in a very low voice before slumping onto the floor.

* * *

Zhalia fell onto the sofa as if it was heaven itself. She placed a cushion on top of her face and screamed as loud as she wanted making sure the cushion blocked the sound from reaching other human ears. Finally, when she had her fill, she threw it over her head and lay on the sofa. The reason for doing that? Simple. She was bored. Who knew that sometimes the life of a seeker was so damn boring?! Zhalia sat up and paced the room before choosing to lie on the couch once again. Zhalia grabbed a nearby book and began to read the first page and slowly became more engrossed in it. She checked the title, scowled and placed that on the floor furious at her choice. _Tennis for dummies. _Great choice. Not! She began drumming her fingers on her flat stomach and prayed for some kind of excitement and adventure to appear. She looked around and there was nothing. The sound of the doorbell interrupted the silence.

"SOMEBODY GET THE DOOR!"

She yelled not bothering to go get it herself. Her thoughts drifted back to what she needed which was simple. It needed something that was something to get her heart thumping, to get her brain racing and to get her nerves tingling. Yet she didn't get any of those feelings. The doorbell rang once more.

"SOMEBODY GET THE DAMN DOOR!"

"KINDA BUSY HERE ZHALIA!" Dante and Lok answered in unison from another room. Zhalia scowled before unwillingly getting up and heading towards the door. It rung impatiently yet again.

"I'm coming, i'm coming. Jeez!"

On the way there she pondered on **what exactly** she needed to get her nerves tingling. A thought then struck her. She needed trouble, drama and mystery. The doorbell rung again. Zhalia sighed before opening the door and was about to shout at whomever it was to go away but instead she raised her eyebrows at the sight in front of her. She looked at Sophie who was holding onto an unconscious female with tiny pools of blood gathering on her legs, arms and face. Zhalia couldn't help but grin.

_Hello trouble._

**What did you think? Tell me in your reviews! PLEASE?! Thanks to all of you guys who are already reviewing. I'll hand out cookies soon. Want ice-cream with them?! LOL. Here is a thought. Do any of you guys even read the little A/Ns? Just a question. See ya later.**


	4. Of Myths and Legends

_**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in quite a long time but I hope no one's lost any interest. I've taken time to improve my writing style (I think) and the real lot should start in this chapter. Hopefully you'll enjoy it :)**_

* * *

"Sophie! What on earth are you-"

"Zhalia, this really isn't that time for your questions, especially since I have no answers," Sophie grunted as she shifted her position to ease the weight of the stranger on her. "Just help me get her inside."

"Yes ma'am," Zhalia commented sarcastically before grabbing the unconscious girl's legs and carrying her over to the sofa. "God! How much does this girl weigh?"

"Hey! No complaining! I just had to carry her by myself all the way over here!" Sophie snapped as she slumped onto the armchair in relief.

"Zhalia, who-" Lok paused as he took in the sight of the bruised stranger. He glanced at Sophie's blood covered clothes then at Zhalia before turning around. "Dante? You might want to see this!"

* * *

Dante frowned as he stared at the girl. Her bruises and cuts had been attended to by Lok and Sophie and a simple blanket covered her frail body as she lay on their sofa.

"So, you found her bleeding in a factory?" He asked. Sophie nodded. "Is there anything else to this story?"

"Not really. All she said was 'help me' and then she collapsed. I dragged her over here and...well you know the rest."

"I wonder how she got so bloody," Lok mused, a small frown tainting his face.

"Could she be a seeker?" Zhalia asked.

"Highly doubt it," Dante replied.

"But she could be. You're not denying it, just doubting it."

"The only way we'll find out is from her," Dante sighed tiredly as he rubbed his temples. "We'll need to question her when she wakes up."

Lok shifted uncomfortably before raising a point that was on everyone's mind.

"What if...what if she's comatose? I mean, the damage she's had to endure looks pretty tough. Especially on someone that looks as...fragile as her."

"Way to set the mood, Lok," Zhalia muttered.

"What? I'm just saying!"

"Looks like we'll never have to cross that bridge," Sophie commented. "She's moving."

All four pairs of eyes were trained on the blonde girl as she slowly woke up before gasping at the sight of the strangers. She immediately cowered beneath her blanket, small tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Please, don't hurt me," She whimpered. Zhalia rolled her eyes.

"Pathetic."

Dante shot her a warning look before facing the stranger. He smiled comfortingly.

"Don't worry. We're not here to hurt you. We're your friends. I'm Dante. This is Lok, Sophie and Zhalia," He pointed to each of his team mates in turn before turning back to the blonde. "What's your name?"

"Rebecca."

"That's lovely," Sophie smiled. "Can we call you Becca or anything else that you prefer?"

The blonde shook her head.

"It's Rebecca."

"Oh."

"So, Rebecca, can you tell us anything about yourself?" Dante asked.

"Well, my name is Rebecca Miller. My parents are James and Alesha Miller and I'm the sole heiress to the Miller fortune."

Zhalia's eyebrows shot up at that piece of inofrmation.

"Miller? I've heard of them. Don't you own some oil somewhere or something?"

Rebecca nodded.

"My father owns a shed load of oil which makes us extremely rich in the USA where we live."

"Then what are you doing in England?"

"My father is on diplomatic visit so he brought me and my mother along too."

"And how did you end up like," Sophie gestured her blood and bruises. "This?"

Rebecca squeezed her eyes shut before sighing in defeat.

"I can't remember much apart from being thrown into somewhere, a car boot I think, and running. There definitely was a lot of running. And some men in suits."

Dante and Zhalia shot a worried look with each other.

"You don't think..."

"The Organization?"

"Yeah."

Lok's eyes widened.

"You mean the Organization were the ones after her? But...but what would they want with an ordinary person?"

Sophie's eyes narrowed.

"Unless she isn't ordinary..."

Dante faced the blonde, his expression deadly serious.

"Is the name 'Boltflare' or 'Hyperstride' familiar to you, by any chance?"

Rebecca shook her head. Sophie leant over to Dante and whispered.

"What if she hasn't been taught that she's a Seeker or doesn't know yet?"

"She should know. After all, her powers should've manifested somehow by now."

Zhalia sighed.

"Does the word 'Seeker' ring any bells in that blonde little head of yours?"

Again, Rebecca shook her head. Sophie glared at the blue haired woman who shrugged.

"What? The best way to get answers is to get to the point. And fast."

Lok rolled his eyes.

"Alright, so she isn't a seeker. Then why would the Organization want a common person?"

"Common?" Rebecca spluttered. "Are you not listening to me? I am in no way common and neither is my family's name. So don't call me 'common' ever again or I shall call Daddy and tell him to punish you lot."

Sophie raised an eyebrow at the outburst.

"Well, we know that someone's a spoilt brat. Does that help?"

"Excuse me? Don't talk to me like I'm not here. I am!"

"Look Rebecca," Zhalia stepped in. "We're trying to help you so it would be great if you could lose the attitude."

The blonde gasped.

"How dare you speak to me like that! Daddy will not be pleased."

Zhalia threw her hands up in defeat.

"Does anyone else feel like gagging her right now?"

"Zhalia, you're not helping," Dante stated in a firm voice. "Now, Rebecca, is there anything else you're not telling us? Anything out of the ordinary?"

Rebecca thought about it for a moment before grinning.

"Well, my family is filthy rich-"  
"What a surprise," Sophie muttered.

"-And we have the Miller fortune and treasures which includes the Alcina jewels."

Sophie jerked up in surprise.

"_The_ Alcina jewels?"

Rebecca nodded which caused the red head's mouth to drop open.

"They exist? They're not a myth then..."

Lok frowned.

"Myth? What are you talking about?"

"Yes, Sophie. Please do enlighten us," Zhalia added.

"Alcina is a part of Greek Mythology and her story isn't as famous as others."

"Like the story of Hercules," Lok chimed in.

Sophie nodded.

"If my memory serves me right, then Alcina was a sorceress. Her beauty was astounding. Kings, Princes, Dukes and Noblemen of all kind came from all four corners of the world to admire her beauty. And Alcina wasn't modest about her power in that department. She had a boyfriend or lover more times than when Zhalia makes a snarky comment."

"Oi!"

Lok tilted his head.

"So a lot of times?"

"Definitely."

Zhalia elbowed Lok in his ribs and Sophie ignored his yelp of pain.

"So she got around a lot," Dante frowned. "Did she do anything else besides break hearts?"

"She did a lot more than break hearts," Sophie snorted. "Everytime she got tired of her lover, she'd turn him into a tree or stone or something which amused her."

"There goes gratitude for you," Zhalia murmured.

"What has that got to do with the Alcina jewels?" Dante asked.

"Where do you think she got her powers from?" Sophie asked calmly. Rebecca bolted upright.

"You mean that those jewels have magical powers? That is awesome!"

"Not so much."

Dante eyed the red head warily.

"What do you mean?"  
"When Alcina was about to die, she placed a curse on her jewels. Now, no book has actually specified on what the curse is exactly but I'm guessing it's bad."  
"Aren't curses normally bad?" Lok pointed out.

"Anyway, I'm guessing the Organization somehow found out about the Alcina jewels and they want their hands on it."  
"Which is why they were after her!" Lok added, finally catching on. Sophie glanced at the blonde.

"She's in a lot more trouble than we thought."

* * *

_**And there you go! :D Hope you enjoyed it and that the wait was worth the while :)**_

_**Stay tuned for the next update and help me to know I've still got readers out there by leaving a review. Thanks :)**_


End file.
